DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The Pilot/Feasibility Program of the CNRU id a vehicle to encourage faculty members to pursue research in nutrition. Dr. David Ong has taken primary responsibility for the program and he has made several changes in it since the last competitive review. Pilots are intended to provide initial support for new investigators in nutrition research or allow exploration of possible innovative new directions for established investigators in obesity/eating disorders, energy regulation/expenditure, and nutrition research that represents a significant departure from their ongoing funded research. Investigators who are eligible for standard NIH funding are eligible for these pilots. Trainees who are recipients of an NRSA individual award (F32) or are supported by an institutional training grant (T32) may also be eligible if they (1) are in their last year of training, (2) have had a minimum of one year of research laboratory experience, (3) have suitable expertise and independence to design and carry out the planned experiments, and (4) have permanent resident status in the United States. Trainees requesting pilot funds should have a letter of commitment from the mentor sponsoring the projects which clarifies the independence of the project as well as a statement of continued funding for independent study. Pilot funds cannot be used to supplement NRSA stipends, but may be used for supplies, technical support, or special services. These pilot projects are funded for one calendar year. The program offers modest funding, with a maximum direct cost of $20,000 for the year. Investigators who received an award for the previous year are invited to reapply for a second year of funding if they so desire. A maximum of two years of funding is allowed per project.